The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), 4th Generation (“4G”), 5th Generation (“5G”), 5G System (“5GS”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Aggregation Level (“AL”), Access and Mobility Management Function (“AMF”), Access Network (“AN”), Angle of Arrival (“AoA”), Angle of Departure (“AoD”), Access Point (“AP”), Aperiodic SRS (“ap-SRS”), Authentication Server Function (“AUSF”), Beam Failure Detection (“BFD”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Base Station (“BS”), Buffer Status Report (“BSR”), Bandwidth (“BW”), Bandwidth Part (“BWP”), Carrier Aggregation (“CA”), Contention-Based Random Access (“CBRA”), Component Carrier (“CC”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Control Channel Element (“CCE”), Cyclic Delay Diversity (“CDD”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), Control Element (“CE”), Contention-Free Random Access (“CFRA”), Cell Group (“CG”), Closed-Loop (“CL”), Coordinated Multipoint (“CoMP”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Cyclical Redundancy Check (“CRC”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Channel State Information-Reference Signal (“CSI-RS”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Control Resource Set (“CORESET”), Device-to-Device (“D2D”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Dual Connectivity (“DC”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Demodulation Reference Signal (“DMRS”), Data Radio Bearer (“DRB”), Discontinuous Reception (“DRX”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), EPS Connection Management (“ECM”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (“EIRP”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Evolved Packet Core (“EPC”), Evolved Packet System (“EPS”), Evolved Universal Terrestrial Access (“E-UTRA”), Evolved Universal Terrestrial Access Network (“E-UTRAN”) or (“EN”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiplexing (“FDM”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Frequency Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“FD-OCC”), 5G Node B or Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), General Packet Radio Services (“GPRS”), Guard Period (“GP”), Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”), Globally Unique Temporary UE Identifier (“GUTI”), Home AMF (“hAMF”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Home Location Register (“HLR”), Home PLMN (“HPLMN”), Home Subscriber Server (“HSS”), Identity or Identifier (“ID”), Information Element (“IE”), Industrial IoT (“IIoT”), International Mobile Equipment Identity (“IMEI”), International Mobile Subscriber Identity (“IMSI”), International Mobile Telecommunications (“IMT”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Layer 1 (“L1”), Layer 2 (“L2”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Logical Channel (“LCH”), Logical Channel Prioritization (“LCP”), Log-Likelihood Ratio (“LLR”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (“MBMS”), Master CG (“MCG”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MC S”), Minimum Guaranteed Power (“MGP”), Master Information Block (“MIB”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Mobility Management (“MM”), Mobility Management Entity (“MME”), Mobile Network Operator (“MNO”), massive MTC (“mMTC”), Maximum Power Reduction (“MPR”), Multi-Radio Dual Connectivity (“MR-DC”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Multiple TRPs (“multi-TRPs”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Non Access Stratum (“NAS”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Network Entity (“NE”), Next Generation DC (“NE-DC”), Network Function (“NF”), Next Generation RAN (“NG-RAN”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), New Radio (“NR”), Network Repository Function (“NRF”), Non-standalone (“NSA”), Network Slice Instance (“NSI”), Network Slice Selection Assistance Information (“NSSAI”), Network Slice Selection Function (“NSSF”), Network Slice Selection Policy (“NSSP”), Non-Zero Power (“NZP”), Operation and Maintenance System (“OAM”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Open-Loop (“OL”), Other System Information (“OSI”), Power Amplifier (“PA”), Power Angular Spectrum (“PAS”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Power Control (“PC”), LTE-to-V2X Interface (“PC5”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Policy Control Function (“PCF”), Physical Cell ID (“PCID”), Maximum UE Transmit Power (“Pcmax”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Packet Data Convergence Protocol (“PDCP”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Packet Data Unit (“PDU”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Power Headroom (“PH”), Power Headroom Report (“PHR”), Physical Layer (“PHY”), Path Loss (“PL”), Public Land Mobile Network (“PLMN”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Primary Secondary Cell (“PSCell”), Periodic SRS (“p-SRS”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quasi Co-Located or Quasi Co-Location (“QCL”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Registration Area (“RA”), Radio Access Network (“RAN”), Radio Access Technology (“RAT”), Random Access Channel (“RACH”), Random Access Preamble Identity (“RAPID”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Resource Block (“RB”), Resource Element Group (“REG”), Rank Indicator (“RI”), Radio Link Control (“RLC”), Radio Link Monitoring (“RLM”), Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“RNTI”), Reference Signal or Reference Signals (“RS”), Remaining Minimum System Information (“RMSI”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Radio Resource Management (“RRM”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Reference Signal Received Power (“RSRP”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Secondary CG (“SCG”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Semi-persistent SRS (“sp-SRS”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Sounding Reference Information (“SRI”), Sounding Reference Signal (“SRS”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Sub-carrier Spacing (“SC S”), Service Data Unit (“SDU”), System Information Block (“SIB”), SystemInformationBlockType1 (“SIB1”), SystemInformationBlockType2 (“SIB2”), Subscriber Identity/Identification Module (“SIM”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), Service Level Agreement (“SLA”), Session Management Function (“SMF”), Special Cell (“SpCell”), Single Network Slice Selection Assistance Information (“S-NSSAI”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Shortened TTI (“sTTI”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Synchronization Signal Block (“SSB”), Supplementary Uplink (“SUL”), Single Uplink Operation (“SUO”), Subscriber Permanent Identifier (“SUPI”), Tracking Area (“TA”), Timing Advance Group (“TA”), TA Indicator (“TAI”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Transmission Configuration Indicator (“TCI”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Time Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“TD-OCC”), Transmission Power Control (“TPC”), Transmitted Precoding Matrix Indicator (“TPMI”), Transmit Rank Indicator (“TRI”), Transmission Reception Point (“TRP”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), Unified Data Management Function (“UDM”), Unified Data Repository (“UDR”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Universal Integrated Circuit Card (“UICC”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), User Plane (“UP”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), UE Route Selection Policy (“URSP”), LTE Radio Interface (“Uu”), Vehicle-To-Everything (“V2X”), Visiting AMF (“vAMF”), Visiting NSSF (“vNSSF”), Visiting PLMN (“VPLMN”), Interconnecting Interface (“X2”) (“Xn”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”).
In certain wireless communications networks, uplink transmission power may be limited. In such networks, it may be unknown how to limit the uplink transmission power.